The real love
by Hellfirestorm85
Summary: Sonic is bored with Amy and Sally is bored with St. John. A meeting at a movie theatre will change all that. Will contain lemons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N ok bear with me guys I'm doing this on my phone and on my phone only. I take it as a challenge. So these chapter are probably going to be short. This is my view in how it should be between the love triangle Sonic Sally and Amy. I'm sorry if I offend any haters but honestly I don't care :) lets go.

The two loves.

Chapter 1

"Oh man where is she?" Sonic says to himself as he stands outside of the movie theatre. He looks down at his watch. "The movie is starting." He snaps up an breaths a sigh of relief as he hears her voice. "Oh Sonic!" She called out it in the distance. "Come on Amy the movies starting." She ran faster and gave him a hug. They are in a relationship but they don't know if they love each other. Tonight something will happen that will split Sonic in two different directions.

"The same thing every night. Movies, candlelight dinner, and maybe some love making but it's so routine." A young squirrel thinks to herself. Her boyfriend for a year opens the door for her. "Thank you ." Sally says as she exits the car. He holds out his hand and she takes it. They walk to the window. "Two for Love is Devine." Sally rolls her eyes as she thinks. "Always the damn sentimental movies. Just once I would like to see something Gory and violent." "Sal? You ready?" St. John breaks her out of her trance. "Y-yes if course." They head inside and her eyes widen with joy as she sees Sonic.

Amy and Sonic are at the concession ordering food. "Umm can I get a large cherry coke, large popcorn, and a box of dots?" Sonic growls realizing that she just broke him. He puts the money on the counter and walks away while Amy waits for the food. "Hey Sonic." Sally calls out to him. She runs up to him leaving behind. They embrace in a hug. "Oh my god Sonic how have you been?" She says. "Oh you know Sal just keeping it cool like always. You?" Sally smiles as she says. "Being a princess an treated like royalty." She frowns as she whispers in his ear. "I hate it. I miss out missions and the adventures." Sonic smiles and nods. "Me to Sal."

Amy grabs her food in her arms. "Thank you." She says as she walks to Sonic. She almost drops the food when she sees Sally talking to her Sonic. She rushes over hiding her anger. "Hi Sally!" Sally jumps in surprise as she didn't see her. "Oh hi Amy. How are you?" She switches all the food to one arm (a/n not an easy task trust me.) she puts an arm around her hero. "I'm good. Sonic and I need to go though we're late for a movie." St. John walks up to them both. He doesn't give the two hedgehogs the time of day. "Sally were going to miss the movie." She smiles and nods. "Ok St. John lets go." She looks back at her old friend. "Good bye Sonic it was good seeing you again." He gives her a thumbs up like they used to way back when. "You to Sal good catching up." The two couples head their separate ways.

The light just dimmed when they walked into the theatre. "Oh good we didn't miss it." Amy says cheerfully. Amy scans the room and picks two seats in the mid row. They sit down an get settled with their food. After a while of watching the movie Sonic phone vibrates. He pulls it out trying not to have the backlight bother anybody. The phone reads. "Hey this movie really sucks. You want to sneak into the Echidna Death Machine? Sal" sonic smiles and looks over at his date. Amy was starting to tear up as the two figure on the screen were in a deep kiss. He replied "yeah give me a minute." He turned to Amy and whispered. "Hey I'm going to the bathroom." She nodded her head slightly as she was transfixed on the screen.

When he got into the hallway he was grabbed by the arm. "Come on Sonic it's just starting." Sally Said with a smile. "Woah alright Sal." He chuckled. They crouched down and sat in the first two seats they could find. As soon as they sat a Echidna on the screen got decapitated and blood started to come out in spurts. They both smiled instantly. Shortly after a whole they held hands. Sally how ever was a little more imitative. She placed her hand on his thigh and started to rub just inches of his member. Sonic started to blush but after awhile he welcomed it. He pulled the fake yawn and reached around her shoulders and she cuddled up to him quickly.

Within a half hour of watching mobians being shot, Strangled, and disembowled. Sally got up and wiggled her ass as he walked out. Sonic got the message and followed. When Sonic entered the hallway he looked around and frowned not seeing her. Until at the end of the hall were exits into the alley. He saw a bushy tail swaying outside. He zoomed that way. He walked out side and looked to his right. He saw Sally in a provocative pose against the back wall. Her chest was sticking out and she smirked at him.

Sonic had a look of determination as he said nothing when he walked up to her and kissed her deeply. Their tongues were dancing fighting for dominance. Sonic had his body pressed up against hers. His hands exploring her figure. Starting at her shoulders he worked his way down to her waist, down to her hips, and finally around to her ass. Her butt was firm and tight. He gave it a squeeze and she let out a little moan. "Oh Sonic." She moaned out loud. Sonic started to bite her neck and kiss his way down to her breasts. His hands never removed from her behind as he used his teeth to undo her vest. When it was open he nuzzled his way inside and gave them a lick. "Sonic that feels good." She said. He licked around her nipple then finally gave the nipple a nibble. She gasped in pleasure as it wasn't expected. After a while of this she took his head in her hands. She made him look at her. "Sonic fuck me now!" She ordered him as she kissed him again. Sonic turned her around and he took his rock hard cock and placed it at the entrance of her furry opening. "You ready Sal?" Sonic asked. "Oh yes Sonic do it!" Sonic thrust forward and enters the princess. She looks up and her eyes widen as the blue hero entered her. "Yes Sonic just like that." She moaned. Sonic was amazed at how tight she was. "Oh god Sal this feels so good." Amy never gave it up to him. Only a blow job here and there and getting that was like pulling teeth. Sally's legs began to buckle and get weak as she felt her orgasam coming. "Oh Sonic faster! Harder!" She screamed as the hedgehog did as he was told. Sally reached orgasm and her juices shot out around Sonics cock. "Ahhhh!" She screamed in complete pleasure. The feeling of her pussy juices pouring around his member and hitting the ground brought Sonic to a climax. "Fuck Sal!" He screamed as he exploded in her. They stayed like that for a moment before Sally finally spoke weakly. "I love you Sonic." Sonic was shocked but replied. "I love you to Sal. What do we tell the others?" She responded removing herself form his penis. "The truth." She said as she kissed him.

A/N ok that was that. This all started as an argument I had with a buddy if mine. I always liked Sally way more. I don't hate Amy (even though I hurt her... A lot in my fics :) ) it's just that they don't match. Please read and review and please PM me to let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N so this is my first attempt at an all out romantic fic. Sorry no blood... Well at least for a little bit anyways :) here we go and I like to thank my supporters *alwaysdoubted* and *risingsonic17* thank you for the follows and I hope to please.

Chapter 2

Lies

Sonic snapped his eyes awake by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He groaned and stretched his whole body. He looked at the phone and saw that Amy had called 15 times and left 8 voice mails. He sighed and decided that he would call her later. He put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. "Was that real?" He asked himself as he remembered having sex with Sally behind the movies. He stars to remember what happened after that.

"When will we tell them?" Sonic had asked her. She winked and said. "Tomorrow my love." Sonic smiles but frowned shortly after. "What will you tell St. John?" She started to laugh the most beautiful laugh he ever heard. "I'm a princess remember. I don't need to tell him anything. It wouldn't be the first time I left him." She walked to him and put her arms around her blue hero. "Besides it's not St. John we need to worry about." Sonic gulped as he said. "What to I tell Ames?" She giggled that sweet laugh again. "Umm tell her you needed to go home because if a

Bad chili dog." He smiled. "It might actually be true." She kissed him and snuck her tongue in for one last taste. She walked away shaking her ass on purpose. "Till next time Sonic the hedgehog."

The phone blared again. He sigh as he reached for it. "Here goes nothing." He answered. "H-hello?" Sonic quickly moved the phone away when Amy spoke. "WHAT THE FUCK SONIC! YOU JUST UP ANF LEAVE ME ALL ALONE LIKE THAT! YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXCUSE!" He snaps back at her. "Hey Amy relax! I had a bad child dog earlier that day. I went home and all I did was sit on the toilet! I'm sorry but I was to sick to call!" It felt good to snap back at her for a change. There was a bit of silence. "Aww poor baby do you need me to come over." Sonic thought about it. "No Ames. I'm afraid of giving you what I have." She lets out a humph. "Ok Sonic love you." This shocked Sonic. She never said the L word before. "Uh yeah you to Ames." He hung up.

"Where were you last night Sally?" She could tell in St. John voice that he was not happy. She really didn't care though. "I went to the bathroom to freshen up. I meet Bunnie there and we got to chatting like we always do." St. John stands up from the chair he's been sitting in. He walks to her and looks her in the eyes. "Your lying. You meet Sonic... Didn't you!?" He scream the last part. He started to scare her. In reality she couldn't touch St. John. Even though she was the princess he was the kings right Hand man. He went to the best schools and aced all classes with ease. Sally on the other hand hated school and almost dropped out. "St. John I dont know what your talking about." He raised his hand and slapped her across the face drawing blood from her nose. She fell to the floor holding her cheek. Tears started to swell in her eyes. His eyes widen as he saw what he done. "Sally I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." He tried to reach for her but she pushed him away. She ran out the door I her house and headed towards Sonics.

Sonic walked downstairs an headed for the kitchen. He opened his pantry door and pulled out a box of frosted flakes. He poured some milk and started to eat when a knock came from the front door. "Oh god I hope that's not Amy." He walked and opened it. But to his surprise Sally stood on the doorstep. "Sal." Is all he said when he noticed a swell in her right cheek. "What happened?" He asked as he lead her to the couch and sat her down. "St. John hit me. He thought I was cheating on him... Well I was." She gave him a faint smile. "That son of a bitch!" Sonic said as he headed towards the door. Sally stood quickly. "Sonic stop!" He stopped and turned to look at his beaten love. "St. John is untouchable. Everybody loves him even more then you." He walks to her and kisses her. "What do we do then?" She sat him down and snuggled next to him. "Nothing."

Amy was furious as she stomped around the house. "How could sonic just leave me like that!" She asked no one on particular. Her phone started to ring. She composed herself and took a deep breath. She picked up the phone. "Hello?... What?... WHAT! Ill be there ASAP!" Amy slammed the phone down, made sure she had her hammer and left. Slamming the door behind her.

A/N yeah this chapter was kinda boring. But it was meant to lead to better things. Please read and review. Leave a PM to let me know how I can improve. Till next time keep writing all you writers :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N ok I'm back. By the time I publish this chapter I should have another one for it all ends here. I'm about halfway finished with the second chapter for bright pink insanity and and about to start a fic that a friend and I been working on. Also maybe I should do another one shot. I quite enjoyed writing Roses training. Ok on to true love.

Chapter 3

A little fun

St. John stares at a picture frame. It was encrusted with real gems. It was a gift from her father max. He always liked St. John. He treated him like a son already.

"Damnit Sally it was an accident. Why can't you understand!" He screams as he punches the frame breaking the glass. The frame pieces hit the hard wood floor. Gems scattered every ware. He stomped into the kitchen and opened the cabinet door above the fridge. He reached up and pulled down a bottle of bourbon. He pulled the cork and lifted the bottle waiting for the bitter burning taste.

The liquid hit his tongue and went down smooth giving his throat a burning sensation. He returns to the living room and sits down in his chair. He thinks about how to get Sally back when it dawns on him. "It's that damn blue hedgehog." He growled. He picked up the phone next to him and dialed Amy's number.

She answered and before she could talk. "Sonics cheating on you... Sonics cheating on you with that cunt whore Sally... Ok." He hung up the phone and waited for her arrival.

Sonic and Sally wound up falling asleep in each others arms. Sally stared to stir waking Sonic up. He looked down and smiled at her. He kissed the top of her head which made her smile in her sleep. The blue blur laid his head back and thought to himself. "It's not a dream. The love of my life is here in my arms."

Sally stired and woke as sunlight poured in from a nearby window. She turned and buried her face into her blue love. She gave his chest a few kisses and looked up at him. "Morning Sonic." Sonic looked down at her. "Morning Sal." She rubbed her fingers through his chest and Sonic let out a little moan when she reached his nipples.

She let out a giggle at his arousal. Sally moved her head up to his and kissed him deeply. Sonic closes his eyes and focused on rubbing and caressing her tongue with his. She backed off with her wet tongue and let sonic invade and explore the inside if her mouth. She gave his tongue a little suckle and she broke the kiss and moved to his neck, covering it with bite marks. Softly at first. "Ahh... Yes Sal. Harder." Sonic requested and she bit him hard. So hard in fact that she drew a little blood. Sonic cried In pleasure that was brought from the pain. Sally smiled and licked the blood from his neck.

She moved down to his chest and started to bite an suck one of his nipples while using her hand to pinch and twist the other one. "Ahh fuck Babe." Sonic said. She licked and bit his nipples for a while switching every few minutes. She then Began to move farther south. She noticed that his member was starting to poke out. She grabbed his penis and started to jerk him slowly. "Ohhhh shit Sal." Sonic groaned in pleasure as he sank further into the couch. She started to rub his shaft even faster. She leaned forward and shot spit on his cock in order to lube it up. "Holy fuck! That feels good!" Sonic yelled as she stroked. "Oh does it baby? Ill keep doing it then." Sally stroked and spit every once in a while to keep Sonics dick lubed.

Sonics body was jerking with pleasure As he was nearing orgasm.

Sally notices his body language and smiles. She leans forward and opens her mouth over his dick. Sonic starts to talk. "Oh yes Sal I'm almost there! Oh yeah just like that! Mmm that's good right there. Oh god Sal oh Fuck! Oh Fuck! Shit shit shit!" He yelled as he started to shoot out hot cum. Sally inhaled his penis as he did so and started to swallow his seed. It started to get too much for the princess as she started to gag a little and a little seamen shot out of her nose. Sonic let his head fall back as his cock started to go soft.

Sonic looked down at the squirrel and said. "That was the most amazing thing of my life." His stomach started to make noise As he was hungry. "So Sal how about breakfast?" Sally licked the remainder of his cum and swallowed it. She then Licked her lips and said. "No thank you Sonic I think I'm full now." She gave him a playful smirk and went to kiss Sonic. Sonic returned the kiss and tasted a

Little I his own cum actually enjoying it.

Amy bangs on St. John's door. The door opens. "H-hi Amy *hiccup..*" Amy looks at the pathetic scene before her. She put her hands in her hips. "St. John! Are you drunk." St. John just huffed and went back to the couch. He say down and slouched. Amy sighed and went the the chair across from him.

As soon as Amy sat down she heard snoring coming from him. "Ahh what the fuck?" She said. The pink hedgehog stood up and walked out. Just about when she reached the door St. John vomited all over himself and he passed out. "Holy shit!" Amy screamed.

She ran over next to him turning him in his side. Using her fingers she swiped the bile from his mouth. She laid him down. She sat by his side all night watching him to make sure he didn't choke on his vomit.

Only one thing bothered her though and that was the smell coming from

His mouth and clothes. "Ugh!" She said as she held her nose. "Damnit St. John." She said as she went into his bathroom to grab a toothbrush. She opened the mirror cabinet in front of her and it was filled with various men's products. Unlike her bathroom that was filled with the exact opposite. "Huh." She said as she grabbed toothpaste. She returned to St. John and started to brush.

After the brushing and cleaning his fur he still faintly smell of puke. She sighed again and went into his bedroom. Looking around she found his dresser and pulled out a plain white shirt and boxers. Underneath the clothes she heard paper tussling around. She moved some clothes and saw a dirty magazine. Amy has seen porn before but as she looked through it it showed females having anal sex. Amy was in awe as she has never seen this act before. She knew people did it but she thought it was only painful. As she looked on she saw that these women were enjoying it much more then regular sex. She felt her get wet down there while staring at the taboo act. She was going to put her hand under her dress but shook her head. "Come on Amy. In St. John's house." She put the magazine back and walked into the front room.

St. John stirred a little which was a good sign. "Good. Maybe We can finally get back to getting back at asshole." She was able to remove his shirt with ease exposing the badgers Rock hard abs. "Oh my god is he a specimen. Sally's very stupid for giving this up." She thought to herself. She went down to his boxers and started to pull. After she pulled far enough St. John cock sprang out. "Ahh!" She let out a little yelp. She looked up at St. John's face. He was still passed out cold. "Oh my god he's huge." She started feeling her juices soak her thighs between her legs. She shakily reached out and grabbed his member. She just stared in awe as it was so warm and thick. She let go quickly and put his new underwear on. She maneuvered them up and she had to put her head close to his organ in order to get them on. She let out a breath and did it quickly. As she went near she stuck out get tongue and gave the tip a lick. She backed up and gasped. "Did I really just do that." She said as she ran to the bathroom.

She locked the door and quickly removed her clothes. She pinched her nipple with her left hand and reached to her pussy with her right. "Oh god!" She moaned as she started rubbing her clit pinching it between two fingers. She imaged St. John hard penis thrusting her small frame splitting her in half. Amy sat on the toilet with her legs spread and used her index And middle finger to fuck herself. Juices started to flow out of her Pusey As she fingered herself. "In my ass John! Stick it in my ass!" She said thinking about the magazine. She looked at the sink and saw Sally's hair brush and got a very evil idea.

The pink hedgehog grabbed the brush and held it by the Brussels. As she kept playing with herself she gave her clit a little smack with her hand before continuing. She then stood up and put her mouth on Sally's hair brush and pretended it was St. John's penis. She bobbed her head and hummed in approval while she rubbed her self. Saliva was staring to escape her mouth as she purposely got the brush all wet. She stoped playing with her self and used the soaked hand to prod at her asshole. She gritted her teeth a little as she inserted a finger in her ass. "Oh fuck John. Yeah your sick feels so good" she moaned while getting her ass ready.

She removed the brush from her mouth and positioned the handle at her back doors. She but her lip and let out a small cry as the handle invader her butt. She got down with her chest on the floor and her ass in the air as she started fucking her ass with the brush. She developed a rhythm as she went in and out with Sally's brush. She didn't play with her pussy as she was in a trance at how good this was feeling. She started cum instantly shooting juices from her pussy all over the floo. as she removed the brush and sucked on it. Her body squirmed on the floor and she let out a breath as she never had an orgasm that good before.

"Amy?" She heard St. John from behind the door. She gasped and took a paper towel to wipe off the juices off the brush. She rubbed her legs with paper towels to dry herself then slipped her dress and underwear back on. She put Sally's brush back with an evil grin and opened the door. "What St. John?"

A/N yep I made these girls very bad :) anyways that was the last playful chapter. In the next few shit will hit the fan. Until next time keep writing and please read and review. Leave a pm to let me know how I'm doing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N ok as my readers know I have two one shot stories. Roses training and revenge sucks. Both are very graphic and if I offended anybody I'm sorry... But I really don't care :) anywho on to the next chapter in The Real Love. Thank you to heyitssonicforyou for the idea for this chapter. Your awesome. Now on with the story.

Chapter 4

The plan

St. John's house

"Amy? Why are you all sweaty." St. John asked with a confused look. Amy looked down and crosses her legs. She winced a little as her ass was still tender and now a little swollen from the brush. "I umm was just tired and umm decided to do some aerobics yeah." She said cheerfully.

St. John shrugged and said. "Ok hey in sorry about the state I was in a while ago." He was about to say more until he saw in the mirror that he had changed clothes. "W-what? I wasn't wearing these." He turns to look at Amy. "What happened last night?" Amy thinks back. She remembers him puking all over himself and how she had took care of him. But what she really remembers is what she tasted. She starts to get wet again remembering licking the tip I his penis. She played it cool.

Amy put her hands on her hips. "You were a mess St. John! I was afraid of you choking on your own vomit." She pouts a little. "You smelled real bad to. I had to change you." St. John let out a sigh. "Thank you Amy." He said looking down at her. She smiled. "You took care of me more then Sally ever would." Amy looked down and snarled. "I hate her."

St. John grabbed her hand. It was very warm and soft to him. He caressed it a little and looked at how delicate it was. "Amy we will get them back for what they done ok?" He lifted her head so their eyes meet. The pink hedgehog sniffled and wiped her nose. "Ok!" She said with a smile. She put a finger under her chin and asked. "Umm any ideas?"

St. John moves back to the couch and sits down. "Well I'm in good gracious with the king. I got this. Ill take care of that pussy hedgehog." He smiled as he leaned back. Amy saw the bulge in his pants as he leaned back. She started to feel moist again. "St. John is so sexy." She thought. "What's the best way to sabotage a royal princess?"

She thought about the porn magazine in his dresser. "I got it!" St. John jumps a little. "What you got Amy?" St. John asked after he settled down a little. "I will ruin her image." She gave out a evil laugh. She starts to walk to the door. "How you going to do that Amy?" She smiled at him and blew him a kiss. "The magic of photoshop." She walked out.

Amy's house.

"Ok... There perfect." Amy said as she adjusted a camera on her tripod. She holds out a pink bag and stares into it. She lets out a deep breath. "Ok Ames you can do this. She needs to pay." She set the bag on the bed and pulled out various items. A lace corset, black g string, a vibrater that spines and had a clit massager on it shaped like a bunny, and the one she wanted to try the most a anal butt plug. She thought about it. "Shit!" She said as she forgot to buy lube. She held it up and looked at the plug. She then leaned forward and gave it a lick. Amy smiled. "That will do."

She undressed and stared at herself in the mirror. She fondled her breast a little and let out a soft moan. "Amy your a nympho now." She giggled. "I with they were bigger though." She said out loud. Amy picked up the corset and strapped it on. It moved her boobs up to her throat an she smiled again. "I bet St. John will like this." She looked at the g string and thought. "I don't need that." The young pink girl moved her way to the bed and used a remote to start the recording. A red light came on and Amy sat with her back against the wall behind her. She spread her legs and started playing with her pussy.

"Ohh! Fuck" she said quietly. Her fingers moving quickly around her clit. Amy moved her hand to her mouth and sucked her fingers. "Mmm I taste good." She kept sucking as her other hand started to insert her first two fingers in her. With speed that would make Sonic gasp she thrusted her fingers in and out. She removed her fingers from her mouth and grabbed the anal plug. She opened her mouth wide in started sucking on the toy getting it nice and wet. Drool escaped from her mouth and slid down between her tits.

Leaving the plug in her mouth she proceeded to grab the vibrater and turned it on. The head shaped like a dick spun and shook violently. She removed her fingers and muffled a scream through her plug as she rammed the penis shaped toy in her pussy. She spat out the plug and yelled. "Fuck me John! Fuck me hard! Treat me like a slut!" She stared at the ceiling. "Did I really just say that?" She thought. Amy then smiled. "Yeah I did! Fuck me St. John treat me like a slut!" She scream again. Her other hand grabbed the plug that was still sopping wet and placed it at her opening. Her other had still thrusted the vibrater in and out fast. "Yeah John stick it in my ass!" She yelled as she shoved the plug in her ass. She cried in pain but it was a joyful cry. This is what she wanted. She started to squirm as she felt her peak coming. She pulled out the toy from her pussy and shoved it in her mouth. She left it in there and rubbed her clit hard. After only seconds she came. Pussy juices shot across the room. The pleasure was unbearable as she bit her bottom lip drawing blood. After it was over she huffed and slowed her breathing.

Her hand took out the toy from her mouth and threw it aside. Then went down to her ass. As soon as she touched it she winced in pain. Her eyes were in shock as she knows that the plug was stuck in her. "Oh shit." She said but then giggled. She like the fact that her ass was full of something. "Oh well Ill leave it in for now." She said as she made her way to the camera. She pressed a button and pulled out the memory card. As she made her way to the computer she said. "Ok Sally. Lets see what your people think of you now."

2 hours later

On the streets of metropolis.

Sonic and Sally were walking side by side not holding hands. "So tell me why I can't hold your hand?" Sonic looked over at the beautiful brown squirrel next to him. When she looked at him he always got lost by her beauty. This always happened as kids during the freedom fighter days. "Sonic for the hundredth time we can't dr-" she stopped as she saw a group of people standing by a lamp

Post. "Sal? What's wrong babe?" Sonic said. Sally didn't answer though as she made her way to the crowd. She made her way through and covered her mouth as she saw a picture of her with her legs spread and a plug in her ass. "T-that's not me." She quietly said. Then an old badger walked up to her and yelled. "Whore!" She spat in her face. Sally felt broken as he fell to her knees. "Oh look the slut princess wants more!" A nearby skunk said. The crowd started to throw rocks at her. "Hey!" Sonic yelled as he hopped in snatching her up in his arms. He took off in an alley but was stopped as St. John approached him. "It's over Sonic." He said. Sonic growled as he set her down. He charged at his with rage.

A/N please read and review. Again thank you to heyitssonicforyou for the main idea.


End file.
